1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball hitting practice devices and more particularly pertains to a new ball hitting practice device for baseball batting practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ball hitting practice devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ball hitting practice devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ball hitting practice devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,801; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,545; U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,371; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,558; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,277; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,393.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ball hitting practice device. The inventive device includes a base frame for resting on a ground surface. A base plate is slidably mounted to the base frame. A telescopically extendable elongate support leg is upwardly extended from the base plate. A pulley mounting plate is coupled to the upper end of the support leg. An upper mounting housing is coupled to the upper surface of the pulley mounting plate. The proximal end of a pivot arm is pivotally coupled to the top panel of the upper mounting housing. The pivot arm is extendable along a straight line extending generally parallel to the sides of the mounting housing. The pivot arm has proximal and distal portions pivotally coupled together at a joint. A ball is coupled to the distal end of the pivot arm. The pivot arm is biased towards the straight line when pivot arm is pivoted away from the straight line.
In these respects, the ball hitting practice device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of baseball batting practice.